1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a signal converting method for converting RGB signals into RGBY signals.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, pixels of conventional display devices, such as the liquid crystal display panel (LCD) and organic electroluminescent display panel (OLED), generally include sub-pixels having three RGB color components, i.e., the red component, green component, the blue component. With the evolution of display technology, the liquid crystal panel may be made by sub-pixels having RGBW components, i.e., the red component, green component, the blue component, and yellow component. Due to the yellow component, yellow and gold colors within the signals may be displayed with better performance. The color of skin, which usually occur in the images, may be more natural. A the same time, as the yellow component operates as complementary color for the blue component, the performance of the blue component may be enhanced.
Generally, RGB signals are transmitted by VGA interface or DVI interface. If the RGB signals are directly applied to the RGBY display panel, the image may be distorted. In addition, with respect to conventional RGBY display panel, only the color of yellow is more vivid when compared to other colors.